


The Red Beryl

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Kara Danvers, Maggie the troll, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Someone is getting married in this fic, Strippers, Surprise Party, Whipped Kara, Whipped Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: A surprise party having a surpriseOr the fic where Kara is jealous, Maggie is the troll and domestic SuperCorp plus domestic Sanvers





	The Red Beryl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRaadicalKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaadicalKid/gifts), [whisper85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper85/gifts).



> I got this idea from my two friends TheRaadicalKid and whipser85 in a group chat on Twitter. Basically it's fluff, or I try to write fluff.
> 
> Please pardon the mistakes, I wrote this on a hype :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P/S: It's a good thing to finally write a modern fic after a whole month writing in a medieval set.

“You want me to what?”

Kara hadn’t been at home for five minutes and was already taken aback by her sister-in-law-to-be with an odd request. Her sister Alex and Maggie were going to get married next month, under the greatest weather of July, warm and sunny. Kara had been waiting for the day to come, but she still didn’t know much about Earthlings’ marriage ritual and Maggie’s suggestion was the last thing on her mind when it came to ‘pre-wedding events’.

“A bachelorette party for Alex.” Maggie repeated herself, couldn’t hold back her own excitement. The detective has shown up at Kara’s door right when the hero got back home from saving another building from collapsing.

“Wait, let me get out of Supergirl suit first.” Kara hurriedly flew into the bathroom and came back in ten seconds later with her ordinary ponytail, T-shirt and baggy pants and of course, her glasses. “Explain that to me. What’s a backeloret party?”

“It’s ba-che-lor-rette, Little Danvers. It’s the party people on Earth throw for their family or friends when someone is going to get married. To celebrate the end of singledom. There’s even a show for it. And I know how much you love TV shows.” Maggie said in an obvious tone, like she could not believe Kara was so clueless about this. “So? What do you think?”

Kara sat down on the couch, scrunching her nose. “Celebrating the end of singledom…” A timid smile lit up her face. “Well, that sounds reasonable.”

“Yes…” Maggie exclaimed, balled her hand into a fist and pulled vertically downward. “And make it a surprise for Alex. My lovely future wife, wow that still sounds so new, anyway, my future wife needs this. She’s been in the closet for so long, then fell in love with me and now is going to settle down. She hasn’t had fun as a single queer woman yet!”

Kara nodded after Maggie’s words. It was true, after all. Because of Kara’s arrival, her power, then her coming out as Supergirl, Alex’s bottled sexuality problem, her sister never had a time for herself to be a regular person, enjoying life as an individual like she deserved.

“You have a point there.” The hero of National City walked into a trap without knowing with an innocent smile on her face. “So, what do people usually do at these parties?”

Maggie leaned on the counter, propped an elbow on it and absentmindedly listed the activities, “You know, the usual drinking, playing games, dancing, maybe giving gifts, talking about future life… things like that, you get the idea, don’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s like regular game night, but a surprising one, correct?” Kara had already imagined how to lure Alex into an ordinary night. Easy peasy, Kara could do this.

“Correct.” The mischief flashed in Maggie’s eyes but Kara was so into the idea of helping Alex making the most of her time as a not-yet-taken-woman to notice. Which she regretted deeply later.

 

_____________

 

To make the surprise party work, Kara had to inform everyone of their social circle first, especially the regulars of game night. That included James, Winn and Lena. Maggie had agreed on bringing Alex to the scene on time, making her believe it was just an ordinary Danvers sisters quality time because Kara would feel ‘left out when her sister got married’. The hero actually laughed out loud at Maggie’s impersonation of herself. The Detective could be very convincing if she wanted. So Kara had no worries she got that part covered.

When she told Winn about the party, his eyes lit up in a strange way but it disappeared as soon as she explained, “Like a regular game night, but Alex doesn’t know about it.”

“Then how is it special? If this party means Alex having to say goodbye to her single life, it must be memorable for her.” Winn typed away on the computer, then rose a finger up like he had just had an excellent idea. “I know. She asked me to fix the device that can translate alien languages into English. I might need to work extra harder but I’ll get it done before… when is the party again?”

“Friday night, two weeks from now.”

Winn squinted his eyes, then cracked a smile. “Got it.”

Winn was in. Now James was the next.

 

_____________

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” James smiled up from his coffee, a report in his hand. Kara was now in his office, whispering the plan like there was someone else besides herself and Kal-El could have heard. But Kara took this thing seriously, so you could not blame her for being cautious. “I don’t think Alex like surprises.”

“She used to tell me she didn’t like women, look how that turned out.” Kara stated with a laugh. Alex was getting married, for real, with a woman, an amazing woman at that. “Please, James, this is the last chance we have to celebrate something with her before she settles down. And she hasn’t had the chance to have fun yet.”

James seemed unsure, “It’s Alex’s bachelorette party, am I supposed to be there?”

“What do you mean? Everyone will come. It’s a celebration, right?”

James scratched his head. “I don’t know. People usually do some freaky stuffs in a…” he glanced at Kara then shook his head, “what am I thinking, it’s Kara. Sure, I’m in. You said it’s in two weeks?”

“Yes, Friday.” Kara happily nodded.

“Cool. I’ll bring her a gift.”

“Even better. I’ll text you the details.”

With that, Kara left his office and went back to her office, gathered her things before she headed to the next destination: L-Corp.

 

_____________

 

Lena didn’t seem very eager when Kara informed her about the plan for Alex’s party. Actually, maybe she was too excited because she almost choked on her water. Kara hurriedly grabbed her pocket tissue and handed her friend to wipe off the liquid at the corner of her lips.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked with concern, waiting for the other woman on the couch to stop coughing.

“Yeah, I- yes, I’m fine. You were saying?” Lena straightened her back, stared at Kara with more concentration, which made the blonde fumble with a reply for a bit.

“Well, you know, Alex is getting married and I think we should host a surprise party for her to say goodbye to single life. If you don’t want to be a part of it, it’s fine.” Kara had never pegged Lena as a person willing to do silly things like a surprise party but she had surprised Kara with the office filled with flowers so she had to try.

“Please, I’d love to help you. Alex is my friend, too.” Lena waved her hand at Kara in a friendly manner. Then she bit her lip in thoughts. “What are you planning to do?”

Kara casually took another donut from the box she had brought into the office and explained, trying to sound like she understood the activity a lot. Not like she wanted to impress Lena, no. She wanted to sound and look like a human. But if Lena was impressed, she wouldn’t complain. “We’ll make it like a normal game night, with music, games, drinking, and maybe a bit dancing, if you don’t mind.”

“Dancing, hm?” Lena’s eyebrow arched up at the word, she smiled at Kara amusingly. “Am I promised to see Miss Danvers swaying in music? That’s got to be a sight to see.”

Kara laughed, shaking her head. “Oh, please, no. I’m terrible at dancing.”

“Too bad, I was looking forward to it.” The CEO chuckled along, then said, “Okay, I’ll be there, but _only_ if you dance.” The green eyed woman lifted her chin up, challenging.

“Lena…”

“I have a great present for Alex in the lab. Just to let you know.” The youngest Luthor was a business woman, after all, and she knew how to handle a little bargain.

The superhero in glasses snickered, wiggling an index finger at her friend in a teasing manner. “Oh, you are good.” Lena only smiled and nodded acceptingly. “Fine, everybody will dance, okay?”

“Including me?” The surprised tone in Lena’s voice proved that she hadn’t seen that coming.

“For Alex.” Kara shrugged sheepishly.

The Luthor girl leaned back on the couch, an amused smile on her lips. “For Alex.”

 

__________________

 

Maggie walked into the office of the agency whose address she had found on the internet twenty minutes ago. It was a small room with a middle-aged woman sitting behind the desk, attentively reading something on the computer.

“Good evening, ma’am. Welcome to Seventh Heaven, my name is Esther.” The woman noticed when Maggie approached the counter, introduced herself with a happy tone, “what can I do for you?”

The Detective’s eyes did their daily job, scanning the hall next to the desk for any sign of danger but then mentally smacked herself for the habit. She knew exactly where this place was. She smiled back at Esther, “Hi, I’m Maggie Sawyer. My friend is having a bachelorette party and I personally think it would be _boring_ without a little surprise.”

Esther smiled knowingly, then typed on her computer and started listing all of the services of the company. “Your friend, Miss Sawyer, is that a man or a woman?”

“A woman” Maggie almost snorted at the idea of her marrying a man. “marrying another woman.”

Esther glanced at Maggie, who winked back at the woman. The employee typed a few more, then handed her a paper. “All of our packs are all here. On the left column are the names of the packs and on the right are the prices. Exclusives could require extra payment.”

Maggie examined the paper with displayed excitement. The names of the packs were interesting: 

**Roomies Cozy** : _Getting intimate with our version of college roomate_ ____$150/h

 **After Hours** : _The boss you’ve always dreamed of_ ___________________$178/h

 **Teacher’s Pet** : _Sexy Professor’s private session_ ____________________§230/h

There were many more that provoked the Detective’s imagination and the crazier it got, the higher the prices. Her eyes kept flying down and saw a sticker said ‘exclusive pack’. Her curiosity irked.

“Excuse me, what’s this exclusive pack?”

Esther gave her another paper, twinkling gold glitters with words on it. Maggie glanced at the price and saw $500. “It’s called ‘The Red Beryl’, named after the rarest jewelry on Earth. It’s our newest pack and the most demanded in National City.”

“Really?” This got Maggie’s interest. And her interest only grew larger when she read the description. This was pure gold. She could not wait and immediately paid for the pack, giving the company anything they need to make Alex’s bachelorette party unforgettable.

 

____________________

 

“I’ve got the glasses! Winn, where is the wine?” Kara yelled at the IT genius, startling him while he was arranging the camera on the bookshelf. Kara planned to record this party because it would become a precious memory for Alex and everyone else. Maybe she would play it for Alex and Maggie’s children someday. The thought made her grin like a kid.

“That’s James’ job.” He pointed to the dark skin man in the kitchen, who was searching constantly for something on the shelves. “IT guy handles technology, remember?”

“Right, sorry.” Kara quickly ran to the kitchen. “James?”

The photographer let out an ‘Ah’ when he pulled out a bottle of wine, held high triumphantly. “I knew it! Alex had this hidden here.”

“Wait, why does Alex hide wine in my apartment?” Kara grabbed the bottle, frowning in confusion before went to the living room and put it in the drawer under the table. “And how do you know that?”

James shrugged, “Maggie told me.”

Winn jumped in, “ _Maggie_ told you? Since when?”

“She knows Alex had her favorite bottle of wine somewhere in Kara’s apartment because she’s lost a bet.” James check the watch and asked, “Kara, does Lena come?”

“Yes!” Kara answered from the living room, lowered her glasses and used the x-ray vision to find the woman in question had already been in the hall. She super sped and opened the door before Lena even had the chance to knock. “Lena, hi!”

“Oh, hi, Kara. How do you know it’s me?” The surprise CEO walked in with a smile. When she saw the other two, her smile grew wider. “Hello, James. Hello, Winn. Am I late?”

“No, you’re perfect-” Kara mentally praised Lena’s dress today, then saw the amused smirk on her friend’s face, she corrected, “-ly on time. Perfectly on time.” She heard the smothered chuckle from the guys and ignored that. “I’ll take your coat.” Lena turned around and let her.

“You never take my coat, Kara.” Winn half-heartedly complained.

“Or mine. Do I sense a special treatment?” James joined in, eyes twinkling with tease.

Kara pressed her lips together, knowing the joke would get worse if she replied anything. Lena saved her with ‘guys, she’s doing this because I help her beat you guys at Scrabble’. It was an improvement because she had used the Luthor card the last time the boys had teased them. Lena gave the gift wrapped in a tiny purple box to Winn, who was also in charge of keeping the presents away before Alex arrived. Now all they had to do was waiting for Maggie’s text.

Winn and James were talking about a Guardian’s case, discreetly, while Kara was cleaning the kitchen table, getting ready for the event.

“How’s the preparation going? Can I help with something?” Lena asked, swinging her arms to the back and crouched down on the DVDs by the television. The blonde told her not to worry from the kitchen. Then she heard Lena reading the titles. “The Exorcist. The Shining. Silence of the Lambs, Dracula, Drag me to hell, Night of the living dead… woah, may I excuse myself from movie night?”

Kara peeked in from behind and waved her hands. “Oh, that’s Alex’s horror movies collection. I think she would love to have a movie marathon-” She paused, noticing the uncomfortable expression from the other woman. “Or we can just play games instead.”

“Oh, don’t do that.” Lena stood up, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing her jawline. Kara’s eyes accidentally lingered there a bit too long before shot back at the CEO’s eyes. “It’s her night. I can handle horror movies” she looked at a pillow on the couch and picked it up, held it in front of her chest, “as long as I have this buddy with me.”

Kara laughed, poked at her friend forearm. “Aw, I’ll lend you a shoulder to hide your face if something is too scary for Miss Luthor here.”

“How generous of you, Miss Danvers.” Lena dropped herself on the couch, spontaneously but still very poised. “Never thought I’d need a Knight in shining armor.”

Kara sat down as well, giggled. “Well, you _did_ call me your hero.”

The hero of National City and the CEO of L-Corp had lost in their conversation, never saw the way the other two people in the apartment bumping fists, mouthing ‘whipped’ with clear amusement.

Kara heard the vibration from her phone a minute later, pulled it out and saw ‘Maggs’ on the screen, clicked and read the text.

_‘we’re at the elevator’_

“Guys, Alex and Maggie are here!” She announced. Winn and James scrambled for their hiding spots, while Lena had disappeared behind the bathroom door. “Remember the code!” Kara reminded everyone for the last time, then flew to turn out some of the lights, leaving one by the door and one by the couch. It created an eerie atmosphere, perfect for a sad Kara brooding over loneliness. Maggie’s idea.

Kara had already touched the handle of the door when she heard Alex’s voice. “Is Kara really that upset?” Aw, her sister sounded so concern that Kara almost felt guilty for pretending to avoid Alex for the past two weeks. “I thought she’s okay with this.”

“She is, Alex.” Maggie’s voice joined in, apparently very ‘understanding’ with the situation. “She just misses her sister.” Kissing. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The sweetness between Alex and Maggie almost made Kara forget her mission to pretend to be upset. She was halfway through a silent ‘aw’ when she heard Alex knocking on the down. Kara looked back at her apartment, seeing everything was all set, Winn behind the counter, James by the bookshelf and Lena in the bathroom. She opened the door, trying to hold back the thrill of keeping a surprise party at bay.

“Alex, hi.” She greeted with a less enthusiastic tone.

“Hey, Kara, can I come in?” Alex smiled, suddenly seemed shier than usual. Probably she was feeling guilty for not spending time with her sister. It was nonsense, by the way, thinking Kara got upset over that. The hero had been spending time a lot with Lena too.

“Sure, I’m watching a movie.” Kara stepped aside and let Alex in then closed the door, praying to Rao her sister wouldn’t sniff out anything suspicious.

Alex took off her coat and hung it up while Kara walked back to the living room, sat down and faked the most convincing sigh as possible. Alex definitely heard that, quickly sat down and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Kara let out another dramatic sigh. “Nothing. I just… No.” She knew this would make Alex nervous but she would make up for her poor sister later.

“Come on Kara, you can tell me. Is it work? Or is it Su-”

“NO!” Kara had forgotten Alex would bring up Supergirl because she thought no one was around. Wrong. Lena freaking Luthor was standing right there a few feet away behind the bathroom door. “I mean, not _that_.”

“Okay, then...what is it? Kara, you’re making me worried.” Alex attentively stared at Kara with the earnest care and the hero decided she shouldn’t prolong the pretentious act any longer.

“You know, I have this feeling ever since you and Maggie got engaged. I’m a bit jealous.” Kara saw Winn crawling out from behind the counter and James had stepped out from the bookshelf, ready for the revelation. “And a bit lonely.”

“Oh, Kara, I always have time for you, you know that, right?” Alex focused so much on consoling Kara she didn’t hear the slight creaking sound from the bathroom door. That or maybe Kara just had super hearing.

“I know, that’s why I want to have you here for a-”

“CELEBRATION!” Everyone shouted at Alex at the same time, even Lena had already jumped out of the hiding spot. The agent in Alex kicked in, she sprinted immediately away from the couch, readied to battle just to gawk at four people laughing their ass off for having fooled her.

“You tricked me! You and you!” Alex accused Kara, then pointed at Winn, James and lastly was surprised to see Lena. “You too? Seriously?”

“Sorry Alex but I can’t say no to Kara.” Lena explained while Winn quickly turned on all of the lights, James took out the glasses and the wine.

Alex still frowned but returned to the couch and accepted a glass of wine from James. He handed each a glass and settled down on a stool. Winn sat next to Lena and Lena sat next to Kara, then Alex next to Kara.

“Okay, what are you all up to?” The agent sighed into a grin.

Kara draped an arm around her sister’s neck. “We are celebrating the end of your single life.”

“Like a bachelorette party?” Alex glanced at everyone.

“Yup. We have games, drinks and all of your favourite movies, all here.” Winn stood up, gestured the entire apartment. “The night is yours, baby!”

“Don’t call me that.” Alex warned.

“Sorry…” Winn instinctively moved away from the intimidating gaze from Alex.

James spoke up, “Hey, presents.”

“Oh yes!” Kara hurriedly got out of the couch and walked to behind the counter, where Winn had put the presents from everyone. She put them down on the table. “Do you want to open them?”

Alex nodded, grinned widely and started opening the boxes in front of four pairs of excited eyes. The first one she picked out was the biggest, from James. She read the card out loud, “ _‘To enjoy the future and to remember the past but always capture the moment’_.” It was a Canon digital camera, slick black, just like how Alex usually dressed. “It has a custom ‘to Alex and Maggie’ on the strap rope. It’s so beautiful! Thanks, James.”

“I figure you’d like a modern one.” He explained, couldn’t contain his pride seeing how happy Alex was, receiving his gift.

“I do. Okay, this one’s next.” Alex put the camera back into the box and picked up Winn’s present. The IT genius held his breath, waiting for the cover to be ripped. It revealed a small device looking like a wristband. “What is it?”

Winn gestured for Alex to give him and demonstrated, “It’s an Extraterrestrial Language Translator, an ELT for short.” He gently tapped on the wrist, it displayed a wide range of alphabet types, which fascinated everyone, especially Kara, when she saw Kryptonian on the screen.

“Wow, that’s amazing, Winn. Thank you.” Alex looked at Winn in awe, something she rarely did because she was his boss. This boosted his confidence a bit so he stood up and held up the device that was still attached to his wrist.

“Hit me.” He told Alex.

“What?” said everyone else.

“Just...do it.” Winn urged.

“Okay.” Alex stood up and threw a counter kick at his face, with slower speed and of course, restrained force. But her heel never touched his face, or rather, _couldn’t_. He was protected by an invisible shield.

“A portable force field?” Lena exclaimed, seemed impressed by Winn’s work. “How strong is it?”

“It’s capable of stopping any kinds of bullets, even at close range.” He smugly held up the device. 

Kara felt an uncomfortable sting seeing how Lena in awe with the wristband. She grabbed Lena’s present and shoved it to Alex like she was mentally pushing away the feeling that was dangerously similar to jealousy. “Hey, open this!”

Alex gave her a look but ripped the wrapping anyway. Under the purple cover, there was a small white box, simple but elegant. When opened, there were a pair of black sunglasses.

“Put it on, Alex.” Lena said, gestured everyone to stay back while she led Alex to a more spacious spot. “Press the button on the right.”

Alex did it and suddenly screamed ‘Watch out!’ and crouched down by herself. “Where is everyone?” She quickly took off the glasses and shockingly asked, “What was that? I felt like I was at a haunted house!”

“It’s something I built after hearing how much you love haunted houses but have never been in one that is truly scary. So I asked Jess, another horror fan like you, to pick out and projected every kind of jump scare there are in movies and horror games.” Lena shuddered a bit. “I had to watch a few with her and I recommend you do not try all of them at once.”

“That’s very sweet, Lena. Thank you.” Alex reached out and pulled Lena into a hug. If this had happened many months ago, Lena would have been awkward with the affection but not anymore. The scene melt Kara’s heart into a puddle.

“Well, your presents make mine look terrible.” Kara joked when they settled back on the couch. “But open it anyway, sis.”

It was a leather jacket with ‘Awesome Alex’ embroidered on the back. Kara would love to claim she had made this but actually, she had ordered it a week ago. She may or may not using Supergirl alter ego to encourage the work in exchange for a free presentation for that company.

“I love it, Kara.” Alex claimed and put it on right away. It looked great on her. Leather always looked good on Alex. “Maggie is going to be drooling over this.”

There was a knock on the door. “Speaking of the devil.” Kara saw Maggie behind it with her x-ray vision. (She had used it very quickly, since Lena was sitting right next to her.) James went to open the door and greeted the Detective with a hug.

“Hey everyone, enjoy the party?” Maggie grinned widely, her dimples pinched deep on her cheeks.

“You knew about this?” Alex went to press a kiss on Maggie’s lips, then pulled back and said in an obvious tone, “of course you did.”

“No hard feelings?” Maggie chuckled innocently.

“No, I’m glad you all went through all this just to surprise me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Well, this is adorable but we’re starving.” Winn interrupted, holding his belly and everyone laughed, walked to the kitchen, grabbing themselves each a slice of pizza.

 

____________

 

Now they were beginning to watch a movie of Alex’s choosing: Psycho. Everyone had already seated on the couch with the exception of James and Winn on the carpet. Lena sat on the couch, a pillow in her lap, covering half of her face. Next to her was Kara, then Alex and lastly Maggie. They were at the very first few scenes of the movie when someone rang the door.

“I’ll get it.” Maggie quickly jumped to her feet and strode to the door, opened it.

Then Kara heard a click.

“EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND! NOW!” The unfamiliar shouting got Kara’s attention immediately. She looked up to find four gun hooded men charging in with heavy armed guns pointing straight at Maggie and everyone, her first instinct was to cover Lena, pulling Alex to her back and crouched lower, trying to analyze the situation.

James and Winn had already put their hands behind their heads, Alex glanced at Kara like she wanted to act. Of course, Kara wanted to put down these stupid men who dared to invade Supergirl’s apartment right in front of her.

“Get down or I’ll shoot her!” A member of the armed group pointed his gun harder at Maggie’s head, who was now on her knees, hands behind her head. Alex immediately obeyed and stayed close to the floor, Kara heard her muttering a curse.

Kara glanced at everyone, defenseless and helpless on the floor, right in her home. She looked at Lena right next to her, shaking with fear or maybe anger oozing out from those eyes. She might have guessed what Kara was about to do, she mouthed ‘please, no’ but Kara had made up her mind. If exposing her secret could save everyone, including Lena, in exchange for the risk of losing her friendship, it would be worth it. Seemingly, James, Winn and Alex expected her to come to this decision as well, they all stared back at her, expression all kinds of emotions but none were close to agreement.

Too late, Kara was already on her feet.

“Blondie, get down!”

Kara could do this. She could speed punch these guys in a blink. Or even screwed up their guns with her heat vision. She was Supergirl, she had to protect her family.

“Do not worry, citizens of National City!” a confident high-pitched voice came out from the balcony, drawing attentions of everyone. And Kara’s mouth dropped to the floor.

There was Supergirl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, friendly smile, the S on her chest, fists on her hips, red and blue suit, giant red cape billowing from her shoulder. Supergirl.

But _she_ was Supergirl.

Who the hell was that?

The new Supergirl walked in and started fighting with the goons. Her moves were pretty weird. Kara could easily see how one of the men ducked before the fake Supergirl even threw a punch, or another one fell on the floor by himself, _then_ Supergirl tripped him. Kara watched the phony Supergirl taking down one by one, while her friends and Alex started getting up on their own, obviously saw the abnormal act because they knew that could not be the real Supergirl.

But Lena didn’t know that. Kara turned to see Lena, with the expression she always had on when Kara spoke to her as Supergirl. Admiration. Adoration. Respect. Trust. Faith. That same look Kara received over and over but she hadn’t realized how beautiful Lena was with it. Maybe she was always busy with acting a bit more Supergirl-ish than usual to hide the shy, fidgeting Kara Danvers inside to notice.

Now she saw it. Kara felt a bit irritated of not being the receiving end of that look anymore but some impostor trying to be her. She wanted to scream, to tell Lena to stop looking at that phony hero like that. Lena should look at _her_ instead.

“You’re safe.” Fake Supergirl claimed, bringing Kara’s mind back to reality. “Is everyone ok?”

_Rao, her face does look like mine._

“Thank you for saving us, Supergirl.” Lena spoke with gratitude while everyone kept quiet.

Fake Supergirl turned to the CEO, surprised to see the woman. With a rather impolite manner, she pointed at Lena, stuttered, “L-Lena Luthor?”

“Yes…?” The brunette frowned, finally acknowledged the strange behavior from the second blonde in the room. Her face darkened when she gasped. “You’re not Supergirl.”

Kara would have felt the joy when Lena finally knew it wasn’t her but the supposedly unconscious goons started getting on their feet.

“I say, get down!” One of the goon spoke.

Fake Supergirl smirked. _Supergirl doesn’t smirk._ She turned to the said goon, nodded. “Okay then, let’s-”

“GET DOWN!” the words were blasted through a stereo on another goon’s shoulder that a second ago had been his gun.

Kara, as well as the others, gawked at the people in front of them. At the scene that was playing. Speechless.

All of the goons, started ripping off their clothes. When they took off the masks, they were revealed to be all females. Beautiful, sexy, smoking hot women, shedding clothes like they were in a shared bathroom.

_Oh Rao! They are strippers!_

If they were strippers, then the fake Supergirl must be one too. _Rao! Rao! Rao! Rao! Rao!_

Stripper Supergirl didn’t take off her clothes, _thank Rao_ , smiled at everyone and asked, “So, who’s the bride-to-be?”

Everyone pointed towards Alex, Winn smothered a laugh as James bit back his own when Alex gave them a death glare.

The stripper waltzed to Alex, who was backing away with two hands pushing on an invisible wall between them. Stripper Supergirl took off the cape and dropped it to the floor with a thud. “I would love to rescue such a beauty like you.”

“Oh, please, no.” Kara had never seen her sister so frightened. And this was Alex, who practiced knives throwing, bombs deactivating, was a weapon expert, had a different definition of fear to other people. Yet she sprinted to Maggie like a scaredy cat, shaking her head in terror. “Please don’t rescue me. Ever.”

Stripper Supergirl didn’t give up, she turned to the guys with a dazzling smile, “Gentlemen?”

“I’m good.” James awkwardly looked away, only to be stuck between two other strippers, moving their body against him. And he liked that. “I’m VERY good.”

Kara rolled her eyes. _Seriously?_

“How about you, pretty boy?” Stripper Supergirl pointed her target at Winn, winked at him, “Do you want to know what does the S stand for?”

“Well, if you insist…” The IT genius sounded interested.

“Winn!” Kara yelled, almost couldn’t hold back the laser beam in her eyes.

“No, thank you.” the cheeky man took several steps away from the girl in suit. Fake suit. With many accurate details.

The other strippers in black tights and push-up bras quickly got Winn’s attention as they dragged him to another private routine in the corner. Kara swore to Rao she would have her apartment sanitized after tonight.

“Well I have to dance for someone!” Stripper Supergirl sighed in frustration, “Come on, it’s why I was paid for! This is the Red Beryl pack, it’s exclusive!”

Kara was about to jump in and politely let the strippers out but Maggie voiced her thought with a smirk, “How about you Lena?”

Lena? Her Lena? Oh, not _her_ Lena but her _friend_ Lena. The stoic CEO of L-Corp in business and the kind, generous friend that always held a soft spot in Kara’s heart?

“Absolutely not!” The hero blocked the space between the stripper and her friend, blushing and fluttered. “There’s no way I would allow this… madness!”

“What is it, Little Danvers? Do you have anything against a Super and a Luthor going at it together?” the Detective lifted an eyebrow, cocked her head to a side, amused and challenging.

_It’s a trap. Don’t answer._

“Of course not.” Kara replied before she could stop herself, getting shy with the image ‘a Super and a Luthor going at it’. Lena was her friend, her best friend, how could Maggie imply such a thing? But if it did happen, Kara would love to hear Lena’s opinion on this. She glanced over her shoulders to find Lena. “Hey, Lena, you- what do you think?”

Her friend glanced from Kara to Maggie and Alex then answered, “I have no problem with it. But it’s Alex’s party, she should decide.”

_Lena always has the best idea._

“Yes, correct!” Kara almost hugged Lena for having the greatest solution. Alex was the reason for this party, she should say something. And Kara was positive that Alex would stop this intrusion.

“As long as it’s fine with you, it’s fine with me.” Alex said, shared a look with Maggie, a huge grin on her face. The jokester in Maggie must have affected Alex in their dating time.

“Well then, I suppose we shouldn’t interfere with this lady’s job any longer.” Lena concluded while Kara was so speechless to say anything. Was Lena actually okay with this?

Stripper Supergirl bounced on her feet, joyfully pushed Kara aside to make her way towards the CEO, extended a hand, “Hi, I’m Supergirl. It’s such an honor to meet and dance for you, Miss Luthor.”

Lena shook hands with her, back straight and professional look, like she was handling a contract, not getting a lap dance.

“Are you okay with this Kara?” asked the CEO, staring at the hero.

Kara wanted to say ‘no I’m not okay with this’ but the rational part in her head screamed at her, telling her that Lena was a single woman, a busy one at that, she deserved to be entertained. And who was Kara to decided whether or not how Lena should be entertained? She was just her friend.

Kara gulped, knowing she would hate herself for saying this, but it was a logical thing to say at the moment, “Go ahead.”

The hero of National City gawked like a hawk at the stripper version of her, eyeing her beautiful friend with an obvious flirty manner while they were discussing what or how the dance would happen. Why didn’t Lena notice the stripper was flirting with her? It was getting on Kara’s nerve when Lena sat down on a chair, prepared to get the treatment.

Kara was tugged back to the kitchen by Alex and given a glass of wine. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the beginning of the performance to spare Alex and Maggie a glance.

“Relax, it’s just a dance. You look like you are about to rip the girl in half.” Maggie wiped the beer from her mouth, “She’s from the Red Beryl pack, don’t worry Little Danvers, Lena’s in good hands.”

The part where ‘Lena’s in good hands’ was the one that made Kara worried. What if she stripper was so good and Lena liked her? What if it didn’t stop at ‘just a dance’? What if… what if they liked each other? Would Kara be okay with that too?

Now she really wanted to rip something in half.

Kara chugged down the wine in one gulp, her eyes glued to the fake Supergirl shaking her hips at Lena, pulling down the zipper of her boots in the beat of ‘If I Never See Your Face Again’. She was good at her job, Kara wouldn’t deny that, but seeing Supergirl in such seductive acts was cringe-worthy to Kara.

Lena sat still on the chair, her face didn’t show much interest. _Good._ In the background, the chorus of the song kept playing.

_‘Cause you keep me coming back for more’_

The stripper grabbed Lena’s hands and directed them at the clip behind the skirt. With a twirl, the skirt came off and rested in Lena’s hands. Kara’s heard a small crack and looked down to see the corner of her kitchen table had been crushed into dust in her palm.

_‘And I feel a little better than I did before’_

Was Lena smiling? Was she biting back a smile? Lena seemed like she was enjoying that. If Lena was having fun, Kara must be glad, right? Why wasn’t she glad? Why was she so annoyed?

_‘If I never see your face again, I don’t mind’_

The stripper’s fingers crawled towards the belt, looking like she was about to tear the suit apart.

_‘Cause we got much further than I thought we’d get tonight.’_

“That’s it!” Kara reacted before the stripper finished her act, covering her with the blanket from the living room. “Thank you very much, Miss… Red Beryl but just… put this on.” Kara handed her the popcorn bowl they had prepared for the movie. “Watch the movie, you don’t have to dance.”

“Do I still get paid? I have to be here until 9 o’clock.”

“I’ll pay more for you and your colleagues if you all just sit down and watch this movie.” Kara announced, calling out for the other strippers, “No more stripping, everyone watches Psycho!”

The strippers looked so relieved and immediately settled themselves on the couch, even James and Winn joined them, passing popcorn and eyes glued to the television like a group of college buddies in a dorm room. So weird.

“I’m so so sorry for the- this- I don’t know how to describe but I didn’t call the strippers, I swear!” Kara sighed as she told Lena, who stood up from the chair, smoothed her dress casually like there hadn’t been a half-naked woman wiggling her body right at her face a few minutes earlier.

“I know, Kara. Don’t worry, this night didn’t go as I expected but it was interesting.” Lena emphasized at the last word and Kara blushed for no reason. “I think Supergirl must be shock knowing that she has a replica on the dance floor elsewhere.”

“Oh please, do not mention this to her face, she’ll kill me.” Kara scratched her head, nervously chuckled.

“I got you.” Lena smiled, touched Kara’s forearm lightly. The touch was simple and she always did that every time they parted their ways, like a signal of promising that they would meet again soon. “Actually I have to leave because I have an early meeting tomorrow.”

“Aw, leaving so soon Little Luthor?” Maggie pouted but she wrapped an arm around Lena for goodbye, “Thank you for coming.”

Next was Alex, hugging Lena and thanked her again for the gift. Winn and James waved her goodbye. Even the stripper gave her a ‘Bye, Miss Luthor’ in unison, which was both creepy and cute at the same time.

“I’ll see you out.” Kara told Lena and followed her out of the apartment, not without throwing a dagger look at Maggie, promising a conversation about how the Detective should not drag her into a situation involving strippers. Again.

Kara suggested they took the stairs, simply because she wanted to spend more time with Lena, even if it was only a few minutes. Fortunately, their conversation had nothing to do with anything that had happened in her apartment, only about Lena’s plan for Thanksgiving.

“Work, maybe. Why?” Lena answered when the elevator opened. They both stepped out and walked to the doors.

“You work all the time. Join us for Thanksgiving.” Kara had planned to invite her friend for the family get together dinner for a long time but she always feared that Lena would turn it down. “There’ll be Alex and Maggie, as a married couple, mind you, Winn, James, Eliza. It’ll be fun.”

Lena’s pace slowed down a bit. “Is it okay for me to be there? I mean, I’m not family.” The insecurity returned to her eyes. “And it’s nearly four months from now.”

“You _are_ family, Lena! Eliza told me if I can’t get you to Thanksgiving, she wouldn’t let me have any of her splendid crème brûlée. She’s been nagging me for a few days, I can’t handle that until November.”

“Oh, so I’m just your ticket to a delicious dessert?” Lena tilted her head, her nose scrunched a bit. A thought flashed through Kara’s mind, what if she smoothed the scrunch with her finger like Alex usually did with her? “Is it because I’m a Luthor?”

Kara froze a bit, then realized her friend was making a joke, she laughed out loud. “You can’t use that card anymore, Missy, you are family now.”

They reached Lena’s car, where her driver was waiting. He nodded at both of them and opened the door. Lena gave Kara a hug, which made the hero’s heart skip a bit, and got in the car.

“Okay, I’ll come. And you still owe me a dance.” Lena winked at her, before rolled up the window, “Goodnight, Kara.”

The hero stayed on the sidewalk, eyes still followed after the car in which her friend sat, crossed legs, occasionally talked to the driver. How did she know that? X-ray vision.

 

___________

 

“Do you remember what you promised me?” Kara took a sip of wine from her glass, threw a glance at her sister-in-law, who was preparing a secret rom-com movie for Kara’s bachelorette party. They had agreed on celebrating at Alex and Maggie’s apartment since Alex’s bachelorette party had been held in Kara’s. Winn was in DC meeting Mrs. President while James was attending the Pulitzer award ceremony oversea, therefore they had to miss this night.

“ _No more strippers_ , I get it. Geez, you Danvers are no fun.” Maggie rolled her eyes, then went back to sit at Alex’s feet, next to their lovely dog Getrude.

“You _are_ a Danvers now, did you forget that, sweetie?” Alex chuckled, crouched down to kiss her wife.

“ _Sawyers_ -Danvers, mind you.” Maggie cheekily retorted, “I still have the better sense of humor in this household, thank you very much.” The Detective craned her neck towards the kitchen. “Hey, are you sure you want to be a part of this family? You can still back out now, you know.”

A woman in a simple dark green dress, elegant as ever, bringing a tray of dessert for everyone. “We are in too deep to jump off the train, Detective. Besides, the Danvers are much better company than my family.”

She set the tray down on the table and sat next to Kara. The blonde gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiling at the woman she was going to marry. “Thank Rao that we don’t care about last names when we decided to date each other.”

“Actually, since you two are going to have the same one, you should think about it.” Alex chuckled.

“It’s not a problem, I’m ready to be a Danvers.” Claimed the black haired woman, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“A Luthor-Danvers.” Kara replied, placed a kiss on her fiancé’s head lovingly.

“A Luthor-Zor-El-Danvers.” The brunette argued jokingly. “Or just ‘Zor-El-Danvers’.”

“Geez, you haven’t married her yet and I feel your sense of humor drifting away already, Lena.” Maggie rolled her eyes, pressed play on the remote. “Y’all are lucky to have me.”

Kara put an arm around Lena, drown in happiness. She sometimes still couldn’t believe she was going to marry such an amazing woman, who was good, kind, brave and clever. She had fallen in love with her best friend, and the funny thing was Lena had been secretly in love with her too. Maggie always called them ‘two dumbest genius in the world’.

The screen came on and the images looked so familiar that Kara took a few first seconds to check again. It was her apartment, before Lena moved in. Why did Maggie have a video of inside her apartment?

And the next events reminded her, along with everyone. It was Alex’s bachelorette party four years ago, a party she could never forget.

There was Alex, being startled by Kara and her friends. And there was the fake attack. And fake Supergirl. And of course, the lap dance.

“How do you have this footage?” Kara turned to ask Maggie, who was all smug.

“You told Winn to record every moment. It’s not my fault you forgot about that.” The cheeky brunette shrugged.

“Kara has such a scary jealousy face.” Alex commented.

“I’m not scary.” Kara pouted, hiding her face at the crook of Lena’s neck. “Tell me I’m not scary.”

“No, you’re adorable. And I’m sorry again for trying to get you jealous.” Lena laughed shyly, “I had no idea how you felt about me then.”

“Oh, she didn’t know it herself, believe me.” Alex said, lightly nudged her wife with her feet, “Do you remember how hard it was for us to make her understand that she was in love with Lena?”

“ _Is_. She is in love with Lena.” Kara corrected, cheeks reddened with the blatant confession even though she had said it many times, the hero still blushed when voiced her feelings out loud.

“And Lena is in love with her, too.” Her wife-to-be replied, with the same twinkling in her eyes just like the first time Kara heard her declaring her love.

Maggie chuckled, rubbing Getrude’s head. “See that Getty? That’s what us humans call ‘whipped’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments below, guys, I appreciate them all!


End file.
